Igual que el primer dia
by Litmus-girl
Summary: Marinette y Adrien se conocen desde muy pequeños,Adrien se enamora de ella , pero ella no siente lo mismo y lo rechaza de una forma cruel. Años después el regresa para someterla a una lenta y divertida venganza. Adrinette .
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de miraculous ladybug Y la imagen de esta historia no me pertenecen hago esta historia solo para entretenimiento Y sin fines de lucro. Créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Igual que el primer día**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **"Todo lo que se haga en interés propio está justificado."**

 **Oscar Wilde**

El día que lo conocí fue un día bastante extraño, en realidad, debió ser más extraño para mi que para él, aunque él era el nuevo, el novato a quien nadie conocía.

Puede sonar raro, tomando en cuenta que teníamos siete años. Se puede decir que soy extremista por contar está historia como si el chico hubiera sido una peste desde que llegó a mi vida. Pensándolo bien, si lo fue.

Bajo, de mejillas infladas y rojizas parecía más bien una salchicha que un niño, cabello rubio despeinado como paja y ojos tan brillantemente verdes que cualquiera se quedaría ciego de tan sólo verlos.  
Su actitud no era algo que compensará lo demás era más bien la cereza en el pastel que lo hacía completamente irritante; la imagen viva de la desesperación y la malcriadez, el niño parecía estar a punto de llorar (no se explicar porque eso a los demas les parecía tan lindo).

Me preguntaba si nunca había estado en una escuela, y efectivamente resultó ser hijo de un diseñador famoso, un tipo tan elegante y rico,que si lograramos ahorrar cada moneda que ganaramos en nuestra vida nos alcanzaría para el enganche de su auto.

En fin que, era irritante tenerlo en el mismo salón pero en ese entonces mi mente sólo estaba un poco intrigada y molesta. La gota que colmo el vaso fue que la profesora me pidiera que le enseñará al niño nuevo(que después de una larga introducción supe que se llamaba: Adrien Agreste); y fue la primera vez que maldije ser la encargada del aula. El niño preguntaba tantas cosas, parecía como si yo fuera su guía turístico y eso, me hizo enojar aún mas.

La pesadilla no termino ahí, la profesora siguió molestandome al día siguiente con su estúpido " juego en parejas" se trataba de juntarse en parejas y lograr ciertos retos. Adrien parecía estarlo disfrutando, yo solo trataba de ser amable lo suficiente como para que no me diera un derrame cerebral, saltamos aros, bajamos la resbaladilla.  
Al final me miró con una enorme sonrisa y tomó mi mano... Y yo dejé que lo hiciera ¿por que? Porque realmente en tales circunstancias osea, con las miradas de todos en el y en mi, el desprecio que yo manifestara me habría calificado ala vista de todos como una niña de 7 años amargada, maleducada y sin corazón y no era así.

Solamente el chico me parecía molesto; más allá de eso no tenía nada contra el por lo menos no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. Pero obviamente, cada acción tiene una reacción y pues esta reacción duro exactamente 8 años.

El resto de mi primaria fue obstruida por aquel niño que cada vez se volvía mas molesto; ahora se sentaba en la misma mesa que yo. Parecía que Adrien estaba decidido a quedarse conmigo el resto de su vida,

\- Entonces? Si eres francesa por que pareces de Japón?

\- mi padre es francés y mi madre es china, pero soy francesa porque nací aquí

\- Ow eso es genial...- hacia preguntas estupidas muy frecuentemente.

Se convirtió en una sombra para mi, pero no era tan cruel con para decirle que se fuera,que me dejara sola. Obviamente al crecer , los demás ya no lo vieron como un niñito inocente que me seguía a todos lados para los demás niños de sexto grado , Adrien y yo éramos una pareja segura; Adrien tenía otros amigos como Nino. Nino era su mejor amigo aunque a nadie le parecía extraño que el y Adrien fueran tan unidos.

Mi necesidad de espacio era muy criticada por mis compañeras de sexto grado

\- se ven tan lindos juntos... - decían mientras suspiraban como si de una película romántica se tratara.

Nunca podría discutir que Adrien tenía una personalidad muy amable pero su cercanía era abrumante y aunque después de varios años me había demostrado que no era tan snob como parecía, seguía molestandome ciertas cosas que no podía describir tan rápidamente. El seguía siendo unos 5 cm más bajo y no había perdido el brillo tan abrumante de sus enormes ojos.

El chico siguió así por otros tres años mas, tanto en su actitud conmigo como su físico.

Pero nada es para siempre... Y Adrien tenía que saberlo. Fue un día antes de la graduación de secundaria, Adrien se había portado bastante raro conmigo esa semana ya no estaba tanto tiempo conmigo sino con Nino y pensé que por fin había entendido que me molestaba su presencia, pero algo completamente diferente me esperaba.

La profesora nos llamó para darnos instrucciones sobre el día siguiente y al terminar todo, me senté sobre uno de los bloques de concreto junto al jardín, deslizando mi mano en al superficie rugosa, viendo como las pequeñas hormigas se escurrian por la tierra y disfrutando mi último día como una estudiante de secundaria cuando escuché esa voz aguda y desviada por los cambios de la pubertad; aquella voz hacia que mis timpanos quisieran salir corriendo desde adentro de mis oídos :

\- ¡Marinette!- llamó

Mi primer reflejo fue ponerme de pie, enfrentandole aunque sabía que a él le ponia incómodo, quería que el se sintiera tan incómodo como yo.

\- yo... quiero decirte algo.

lo mire pero mi mirada ya no era como antes o por lo menos así la sentí, no quería seguir siendo la burla de mis amigos, que todos los muchachos no quisieran estar conmigo por que tenía un "pequeño" novio que me seguía a todas partes, quería que los profesores dejarán de darme consejos amonestadores sobre que éramos demasiado jovenes y sobre todo odiaba ser su mejor amiga.

\- Yo se que... Bueno pues... - su balbuceo me exasperaba.

\- Tu y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo me conoces y yo te conozco.

¡No me conoces tonto! Si me conocieras te habrías dado cuenta hace años cuanto me molestas ,pensé, pero no se lo podía decir por lo menos no directamente.

\- Pero he estado pensando que me agradas y mucho, me agradas más que una amiga - dijo y quiso tomar mi mano.

De un movimiento la aparte, ya no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, no me interesaba si pensaban que yo era una mala persona. Me alejé de el sin mirarlo siquiera e hice caso omiso cuando repetía mi nombre, me siguió hasta las escaleras que subían hacia los salones de los grados menores.

\- Mari lo siento yo no quería...

-¿Quien dijo eso? - pregunte al aire mirando por encima de su cabeza ¿seria tan tonto para responderme?.

\- Marinette estoy aquí -musitó apenado.

-Mmm.. no veo a nadie - me encogí los hombros

\- Pero yo estoy aquí - dijo más fuerte, eso atrajo a nuestros compañeros que observaban con atención la cara de Adrien roja y a punto de estallar en lágrimas como la primera vez que lo ví.

\- No no veo a nadie - dije de nuevo pero esta vez sin ese aire de superioridad, mi voz salió con tono hueco mientras los demás murmuraban y se reían de el .

Subí casi corriendo las escaleras pero Adrien no me siguió esta vez , me escondi tras los contenedores del laboratorio de química y... Lloré, lloré hasta que ya no pudo salir agua de mi cuerpo, no sabía porque seguia teniendo esa sensación en mi pecho, la sensación de caer en vacío profundo y lleno de culpa, de dolor.

Y después de ese día jamás volví a verlo.

_《》_

\- Está bien Adrien - dijo mi padre cansado de mis preguntas y súplicas

\- irás a la escuela - recién había conocido lo que era una escuela.

Jamás había estado en una, pero parecía ser genial, millones de niños iban cada año, millones de niños iguales a mi; con ropa idéntica y zapatos relucientes.

Mi padre daba por sentado que yo siempre le aceptaría las cosas que me impusiera si ningún reproche, pero, resulta que un niño de siete años es caprichoso y a todo responde con un ¿por que?.

No quería disgustar a mi padre, pero, la curiosidad me mataba, todos parecían tan felices de ir ala escuela y sólo podía verlos detrás de la ventana de la limusina.  
Puede que muchos piensen que ser el único hijo de un diseñador famoso tiene fantásticas ventajas pero la verdad es ; que no tiene las suficientes:

1\. Todo el mundo tiende a prejuzgarte y a preguntar sobre si todo en casa está hecho de oro... Pues no, la mayoría de las cosas no.

2\. Siempre estas solo... Seguramente pensaran, tus familiares, tus amigos ¿son nadie? Es mucho más difícil tener amigos verdaderos y familiares que no se interesen solo en tu dinero cuando eres rico.

3\. Expectativas puestas sobre ti siempre son grandes, y si no las cumples eres malagradecido.

¡Que estupidez! pensar que con ser hijo de alguien de renombre, uno ya es mimado y engreído, tal vez no lo tomaba así a los siete años porque tenía cierta esperanza de que por lo menos una persona tomará enserio quien soy y no sólo lo que parezco.

Entonces, la conoci a ella , su cabello negro azabache parecia tan reluciente, y sus ojos hipnotizantes como el profundo mar, se que suena cursi y absurdo describir asi a alguien que acababa de conocer, pero, era tan hermosa parecia un angel con ese vestido rosa de lunares blanco que resaltaba a la perfeccion su hermosa tez clara.

No dire que fue amor a primera vista , era muy pequeño y yo no habia conocido a muchas niñas hasta entonces, nisiquiera se si un niño de esa edad pueda decirse enamorado, pero ahora entiendo que lo que vi en ella ese dia era especial, intenso y unico, la verdad es que me declaro culpable de ser un romantico empedernido, pero claro jamas se lo confesaria a nadie, mas adelante me di cuenta de que para un chico ser sencible y meloso es simbolo de debilidad y molestia.

El primer dia estaba aterrado, si se que yo fui quien pidio ir a la escuela, pero, al llegar ahi y ver que los mas pequeños lloraban desesperadamente y nathalie (la asistente de mi padre) soltaba mi mano para dejarme al cuidado de un monton de extraños realmente me aterró, agregandole la posibilidad de que ella o mi padre jamas volvieran por mi eso era aún más aterrador.

La maestra sabia quien era yo, ella sabia que yo era "especial" en muchos sentidos, asi que designo a una de las niñas de la clase para que fuera mi guia en mi nuevo "hogar".

-¡GENIAL!- le dije, ¡y lo fue !. Creo que mis pupilas se dilataron cuándo la maestra me presentó a la niña que yo habia visto al principio, la niña mas linda que yo habia conocido.

-Adrien ella es Marinette, seran compañeros apartir de ahora- dijo la maestra haciendome un ademán para que saliera de detras de ella y saludara.

-Marinette cariño podrias mostrale a Adrien la escuela es nuevo y aún no tiene amigos seria muy amable de tu parte si le haces compañia- añadió.

-Si claro ven conmigo- respondió Marinette en un tono suave.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba un nombre tan lindo como ese, todo en ella parecia perfecto.

Estuvimos haci durante mucho tiempo jugábamos, trabajábamos en equipo, almorzamos juntos, ella era muy buena conmigo, paciente, constante, respondía a todas mis preguntas, sin importar que tan tontas o repetitivas fueran, de cierta manera me sentía intimidado por ella, pero a la vez protegido, ella siempre fue muy seria o al menos conmigo si, me temo que ella era una de las personas que creían en el estereotipo de que yo era un niño rico y mimado , sólo por ser hijo de alguien importante.

De vez en cuando reía pero siempre parecía estar muy ocupada o algo. "Diario de dibujos", le llamaba ella.  
Yo la admiraba por la fortaleza que tenía por qué podía ser amable y firme a la vez, y apesar de ser tan pequeños siempre mostró un control y liderazgo innatos. Como si estuviese destinada a algo grande.

Con el paso de los años adquiri otros amigos, Nino por ejemplo, el es mi mejor amigo, siempre me apoya y me anima a hacer cosas en ocasiones muy extrovertidas ; pero es agradable y divertido estar con él.

Gracias a Nino e sido capaz de superar muchos de mi miedos y a lo que el me animo ese día no sólo era uno de mis mayores miedos si no que sin imaginarlo desató mi infierno.

\- ¡Vamos hermano!, tienes que decirle, quieres verte dentro de 50 años viejo y arrugado como pasa, reprochandote por no haber tenido el valor o prefieres decirle a tus nietos sigue el ejemplo de tu abuelo y se un verdadero hombre- exclamó Nino imitando la voz de un anciano al finalizar sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, lo haré, la escuela está por terminar y si no lo hago ahora, tal vez no pueda hacerlo nunca- respondí.

Así que lo hice decidí confesarle a Marinette mis sentimientos. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar mis palabras, ella comenzó a ignorarme.

Recuerdo claramente sus palabras y me duele, siento una punzada en el corazón, un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, y una sensación de cómo mis lágrimas están apunto de salir. ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿porque?, yo solamente quería decirle cuánto la quería, cuánto la admiraba y cuánto le agradecía por haber estado conmigo todos esos años, por haber sido mi primera amiga ; sobre todo estaba dispuesto a decirle que yo quería que fuera para mí, más que una amiga, porque yo le entregaría todo de mí sería quien daría su vida por hacerla feliz.

Al final ella huyó.

Debido a lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, parecerá tonto, pero, no tengo la menor idea de dónde fue, perdí toda noción del tiempo, sólo quería llorar pero no iba a hacerlo enfrente de todos mis compañeros, quise seguirla, pero inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, empañando mi visión al grado de no reconocer mi entorno, así que decidí irme a casa.

Después de meditar mucho tiempo, caí en cuenta de que, la idea de siquiera pensar en que yo podría estar con ella más que como un amigo le molestó mucho, demasiado diría yo; quizás yo era una molestia, quizás siempre lo había sido, y no fui capaz de darme cuenta así como ella no fue capaz de decírmelo de frente; pero sea como fuere, ella ya no tendría que preocuparse de mí jamás, la secundaria hiba a terminar, así que ya no hiba a verla, sería más fácil evitar sentir algo por ella.

Y decidí olvidarme de ella

•

•

•

•

 **Hola espero que se encuentren bien, esta es la primera historia que subo. Espero que les guste por favor Déjenme sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno esto a sido todo por el primer capitulo, sé que el hecho de la forma en la que se porta marinette no es la actitud como la que tiene en la serie ; puede parecer un poco fuera de contexto pero esto es un AU así que todo puede pasar además ya hemos visto como al principio mari trató mal a adrien porque pensó que era igual a cloe así que si es posible. Además así trata siempre a mi pobre chava como si fuera una peste Así que aguantense xD.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos a los que leen esta historia en serio me inspiran mucho me encanta leer sus comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo**

 **"La sorpresa es el móvil de cada descubrimiento.**

 **Cesare Pavese _"_**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

Pasaron muchos años desde que Marinette y Adrien se vieron por última vez ,cada quien tomó su propio camino y siguió sus propios sueños después de lo que ocurrió Adrien decidió aceptar la propuesta de su padre de ir a estudiar al lugar donde tenía la siguiente campaña de su línea de perfumes y allí permaneció.

Mientras ,Marinette siguió en la misma ciudad, haciendo las mismas cosas, viviendo con sus padres y estudiando lo que quería, y así es como todo debía ser después de todo las cosas que habían ocurrido de niños eran sólo eso, "cosas de niños ";cosas que no tendrían porque influir en su vida y en sus corazones, o al menos eso querían hacerse creer.

Marinette siguió su camino en la moda y logró convertirse en una gran diseñadora, ella siempre había sido muy habilidosa al momento de diseñar y confeccionar diferentes prendas ese fue su sueño desde que tenía 10 años y lo logro; Pudo graduarse como diseñadora y empezó a trabajar para nada más y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste el padre de Adrien desde luego; aunque ya sabía que éste era el padre del que alguna vez fue su compañero de clase,no le tomo mucha importancia en lo ocurrido con el chico años atrás, después de todo ella seguía pensando que eso fue algo de niños y que seguramente él lo habría superado.

Adrien era un modelo famoso y seguramente tendría a cientos o incluso miles de chicas detrás de él, seguramente ya estaría comprometido con él alguna chica millonaria de su mismo entorno social; seguramente ni siquiera recordaría aquella pequeña que lo hizo llorar y lo despreció con tanta dureza.

Adrien por su parte también logró triunfar en este mismo mundo solamente que de una manera diferente a él nunca le había parecido que ser modelo era lo que más deseaba hacer o su trabajo soñado para toda la vida, pero aún así seguía trabajando de eso la paga no estaba nada mal y aunque agotador era divertido pasar un rato frente a las cámaras, además gracias a ese empleo bien pagado pudo tener un sin fin de estudios.

Adrien no sólo tenía una maestría en física cuántica también se había graduado de la escuela de esgrima con honores, había estudiado chino, italiano, español,e inglés por supuesto, también había estado aprendiendo a tocar el piano, saxo y guitarra aunque esta última no con tanto éxito; por si fuera poco también había estudiado artes marciales y realizaba todo tipo de disciplina que le gustara incluso hubo un tiempo en el que gracias a una de sus aventuras cerca del parque se encontró con una anciana muy agradable que lo lleno de ternura el confundirlo con su hijo, aprendió a tejer bordar en incluso un poco de costura claro esto último jamás se lo digo a nadie mucho menos a su padre quien lo consideraría como la mayor traición que su hijo le hubiese hecho sin duda había tenido un sin número de agradables experiencias apesar de haber sufrido tanto tiempo con la decepción que tuvo años atrás.

Los jóvenes tenían 23 años cuando sus vidas volvieron a cruzarse, cada uno estaba tan concentrado en su vida actual, en sus logros y en sus metas que no tenían ni la menor idea de que algún día volverrian a verse, mucho menos de la forma en la que estaban a punto de hacerlo.

-Mari yo quería decirte que... bueno yo quería saber...si tú y yo...podríamos ser... más que amigos-.

-¿Que quieres decir?-.

-lo...lo que trato de decir es... Marinette te gustaría ma...mas bien me gustaría...que me concedieras el honor de ser mi novia-.

-cla...claro Adrien,si, si quiero ser tu novia-.

Marinette despertó del profundo sueño con sudor en su frente, su corazón latía sin parar y tenía un nudo en la garganta, su respiración era agitada y su visión confusa, sus ojos desorbitados miraban hacia todos lados, trató de reconocer el lugar en donde estaba,analizó el lugar hasta que por fin pudo tranquilizarse y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-Ese sueño de nuevo- exclamó frustrada.

\- no puedo más- dijo sintiéndose derrotada; desde que Marinette se había mudado a vivir sola cada noche tenía el mismo sueño, el mismo frustrante y confuso sueño.

-Que se supone que significa, eso no fue lo que en realidad sucedió, ¿porque todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño absurdo?, ¿yo quería decir que si?-se cuestionó súbitamente.

\- ¡no no ¡,mi decisión fue la correcta éramos demasiado jóvenes, pero lo que hice fue lo más inmaduro y cruel del mundo, él no se merecía eso-reflexionó con tristeza sus palabras sobre aquel día

-¡Te odio Adrien Agreste! ¿¡es que acaso tu recuerdo nunca va dejar de atormentarme¡? ¿que acaso jamás voy a dejar de sentir culpa por lo que te hice?, yo estoy aquí a las tres de la mañana, teniendo este estúpido sueño mientras tú seguramente ya me olvidaste y a esta hora o estás en tu cama profundamente dormido o bien en una fiesta rodeado de "chicas hermosas"- exclamó diciendo la última frase en tono de burla; Marinette tenía su mente vuelta un abismo de sentimientos encontrados pensamientos de culpa y un profundo hoyo en el estómago o tal vez era sólo que no había cenado aquella noche o tal vez tomo demasiado de ese vino de cosecha tan delicioso que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Necesito hablar con alguien o me volveré loca- de sitio llamarle a Alya y contarle lo que pasó aunque seguramente estaba muy ocupada con Nino ya que estos hacia varios años se habían mudado a vivir juntos Y por el trabajo de ambos siempre estaban fuera de casa.

Aunque Marinette sabía esto tomo el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a su amiga; sabía que no le contestaría en ese momento porque esa noche había dicho que la pasaría con Nino en un club y seguramente a esa hora estarían dormidos juntos y muy cómodos en su apartamento; tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para que ella pudiera leerlo pero no le importo pues no quería verla a la cara para contarle por millonésima vez que tuvo el mismo sueño que la atormentaba cada noche:

" _Alya me estoy volviendo loca es el mismo sueño Con tu ya sabes quién, necesito Que me acompañes A un psiquiatra."_

Para su sorpresa cinco minutos después de haber mandado el mensaje recibió la respuesta de la chica peliroja.

 _"Sabes lo que voy a decirte verdad niña seguramente ya lo sabes pero te lo diré de nuevo estás completamente loca siempre lo has estado y lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero debes de dejar de atormentarte tienes que sacarlo de alguna forma Y creo que se la mejor forma... sabes salgo hoy encontré esta foto de casualidad en una página de la revista de chismes"_

Seguidamente Marinette recibió en su celular una captura de pantalla de lo que fuera la página de la revista ya mencionada con el siguiente encabezado y una fotografía del joven Agreste de espaldas subiendo al vuelo que lo llevaría de regreso a Paris.

••Vuelve después de años al parecer vendrá para tomar a su cargo la empresa de su padre••

-¡No puede ser!- ahogó un suspiro mientras dejo caer su teléfono en la alfombra¿ porque ahora?-arremetió contra sus almohadas sumiendo la cara en ella

Mientras tanto en otra parte de París en un aeropuerto para ser precisos el joven Agreste descendía de su vuelo con un rostro cansado por el viaje tomó su teléfono y y llamó a un taxi para recogerlo, pero resultó que su antiguo guarda espaldas ya lo esperaba en la limosina de la mansión Agreste ;estaba tan cansado que no le importo y decidió subir aunque ya tenía tenía planes de empezar a vivir solo; ya lo haría después sólo quería descansar después de horas de vuelo en una suave cama.

-Por fin he vuelto y está vez lo tengo todo planeado -dijo con un tono de coqueto y una sonrisa maliciosamente picara.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **Quiero agradecer a los que han dejado favs follows sobre todo a quienes han les gustaría dar una idea sobre lo que quieren que pase en un futuro también lo pueden expresar**

 **Guess: gracias por leer la historia que bueno que te guste**

 **Akumatizada01: Bueno aquí está la continuación que tanto exigías Espero que te guste y puedas dejarme de nuevo tu comentario sobre este nuevo capítulo, me esfuerzo mucho por escribir algo No sólo que me gusta a mí sino que también pueda gustarle a otros y sobretodo respetar la actitud de los personajes originales siéntete libre de dejarme cualquier observación que tengas**

 **Miraculousfan3: Sí lo sé es triste incluso a mí me causó mucha tristeza escribirlo Pero créeme todo va a mejorar y marinette se va a arrepentir de lo que hizo más de lo que se arrepiente en este capítulo.**

 **Cande: Gracias por comentar la verdad es que sí adrien es un amor y ya sea en su faceta de chat noir o del tierno adrien me encanta y Pienso hacerlo súper y irresistible en esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye**

 **PD: si ven que algo salió mal es porque tuve que escribir con mi tableta ya que mi computadora no sirve por ahora en cuanto la pueda reparar corrijo mis errores Disculpen de verdad**


	3. Chapter 3

**"No hay que olvidar que aquello que tenemos también nos posee a nosotros"**

 **Fernando Savater**

Las calles de Paris llenas de gente me recordaban tantas cosas, tal vez la ventana de la limusina me ocultaba pero no había forma de ocultar los recuerdos que venían a mi mente después de tanto tiempo, algunos no eran tan buenos como el de aquella chica que nunca pude sacarme de la cabeza.

Le di muchas vueltas a la situación, mi mente revivió la escena mil veces intentando que todo saliera bien pero me di cuenta que no podía, por más que intentaba, siempre terminaba con una sensación de dolor en el pecho.

Tal vez resulte inmaduro que aún piense en ella pero no se puede olvidar tan fácil a la primera persona que creíste que realmente te quería no porque fueras rico o atractivo si no por ti por qué eras una buena persona, una persona que valía la pena conocer.

También había personas como Nino que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo incondicional para mi ; incluso cuando no lo había llamado después de la última pasarela en Milán , marqué a su número esperando que no respondiera, o que su novia lo hiciera, pero lo que escuché fue:

-¡ Dios viejo! Me da tanto gusto escucharte ¿¡como estas!? ¿¡todo bien en el trabajo!? - su voz refleja una alegria tan sincera que un sentimento de culpa se colocó en mi, la noticia de mi llegada fue como un regalo para el, y una oportunidad para mi, aunque yo no sé lo diría.

La mansión Agreste lucía igual de imponente que como cuando me fui de ella, en realidad; se parecía demasiado.

Mi padre seguía parado en lo alto de las escaleras es como si jamás se hubiera ido de allí, como si se hubiera quedado impasible esperando mi regreso.

-Adrien bienvenido - me saludo Nathalie con su habitual voz monotona.

\- Gracias es bueno volver- le respondí de la misma forma y ella me dirigió una sonrisa breve.

Mi padre me miró por un rato, tal vez debieron ser segundos pero se sintió casi una eternidad.

\- Adrien me da gusto que estés de vuelta - dijo utilizando su tono frío de siempre.

\- A mi también...- conteste tratando de utilizar su mismo tono, hubo silencio, yo ya no era un adolescente y el tenía que saberlo.

\- Puedes dejar tus maletas en tu cuarto - planteó más como una orden que como un ofrecimiento.

\- De hecho padre tengo.. "tenemos"- me corregí- un asunto que discutir sobre eso.

\- Está bien pero primero deja tus maletas en tu habitación - me ordenó de nuevo con exasperación.

\- Eso es exactamente de lo que quería hablar contigo no me quedare aquí - mi padre me miró confundido.

\- ¿Que? - exclamó indignado.

\- Yo solo vine a saludar y después iré a buscar un hotel donde hospedarme -respondí con firmeza - si quieres puedo quedarme aquí por hoy, pero mañana a primera hora me retiro- afirme; mi padre me miraba con disgusto.

\- ¡Aquí tienes un hogar Adrien no hay ninguna...- hacia exactamente lo mismo cuando estaba en Milán aquí no es diferente.

\- ¡Ya tome esta decisión y lo menos que espero de ti es que la respetes!- le interrumpí; había demasiada tensión entre los dos.

\- Eso no es lo que tu madre habría querido- su voz mostraba "tristeza".

¿Enserio?,tan bajo había caído en su soberbia y egoísmo para tener la necesidad de mencionar a mi madre con tal de retenerne en su casa.

\- Mi madre...-dije en un hilo de voz, no pude evitar sentir dolor en mi corazón y un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

\- ¿Mi madre?- reí de forma ironica- ¡Mi madre no está aqui! ¡Nunca a estado aquí!- exclame furioso; No soporte que la usará en mi contra.

\- ¡ No fue por que ella no haya querido !- respondió elevando la voz.

-¡ Eso no lo sé, jamás hablas de ella conmigo , jamás quiziste hacerlo, siempre que sacaba el tema me decías que era demasiado joven para entenderlo ¡ , ¿¡y ahora esto!?- las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos involuntariamente.

Me creí un hombre, un hombre fuerte que no dejaría que sus sentimientos le ganarán una vez más, pero me equivoque, lloré, lloré de nuevo como aquel niño con el corazón roto.

\- Quiero que me acompañes a una campaña que será en la semana de la moda en Tokio haría excelente publicidad si te ven allí - agregó como si nada hubiera pasado.

-...- yo seguía ahí parado al final de la escalera con los ojos empapados, y él,  
fue tan insensible como para ignorar lo sucedido, para ignorarme a MÍ.

No sólo me habia demostrado que era el mismo hombre que no le importaba en absoluto lo que su hijo sentía, también me demostro que solo le importaban los negocios, nisiquiera quería que yo fuera para hacerle compañía lo único que el quería era publicidad.

No iba a seguir su juego no está vez.

\- Quizás no te haya quedado claro, padre, pero hablo muy enserio, no iré contigo- dije con firmeza.

-¡ ADRIEN ! - exclamó en seco.

\- Me interesa muy poco la publicidad, no me quedaré aquí, tengo un proyecto en mente mucho más importante que cualquier desfile - respondi en el mismo tono y di la vuelta.

Aunque estaba cansado no podía soportar quedarme ahí, en un lugar que guardaba las reglas de mi padre y su egocentrismo, cuando eso era precisamente de lo que quería escapar.

Mi padre no me detuvo, tal vez porque acepto que nada me haria cambiar de opinión o porque nisiquiera le importaba, quizás sólo estaba cansado igual que yo.

Dos días después recibí la llamada de Nathalie:

-Tu padre sufrió un accidente Adrien -.

Por alguna estúpida razón reí, como si en vez de darme una terrible noticia me contara el mejor de los chistes.

-Creo que no me has entendido Adrien tu padre está muy mal; está grave en el hospital -.

Tal vez reí así por que yo pensaba que mi padre era indestructible, no me lo podía imaginar en la cama de un hospital.

-¿Que debo hacer, donde está el?- dije con la voz temblorosa.

Aunque él y yo fuéramos totalmente diferentes, seguía siendo mi padre y me preocupo por él.

\- No te preocupes Adrien tu padre estará bien, en un momento te mandaré la dirección del hospital privado donde se encuentra, pero no es necesario que vengas-dijo en voz monótona.

¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿ella no quería que yo viera a mi padre quien tal vez podría no sobrevivir?

-¿entonces que se supone que haga ?- pregunté.

-Haste cargo de todo mientras tanto, el esta inconsiente y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más va a estarlo, así que es tu responsabilidad hasta que él se recupere , te mantendré al tanto Adrien cuídate -.

y así terminó nuestra llamada dejándome en shock no sólo por mi padre, sino por que prácticamente me habían entregado una empresa que jamas había manejado.

Y si bien mi intención al volver a París no había cambiado, mis planes si.

Aquel día dejé el hotel donde estaba hospedándome, tendría que quedarme en la Masion Agreste mientras mi padre se mejoraba; eran exactamente las tres en punto cuando termine de desempacar mis cosas en mi antigua habitación. Lo primero que noté fue que todo estaba justo como lo dejé, pareciese como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto desde la última vez que estuve ahí.

Se me ocurrió que como esa sería mi casa por un tiempo no quería estar solo, mi estómago rugió debido a obvias razones eran casi las 4 de la tarde y yo aún no desayunaba, pensé en llamar a Nino contarle todo lo que ocurrió e ir juntos a por una pizza o algo para comer, pero temí que al contarle todo pensara que soy una mala persona.

Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo no quería estar solo además que se supone que haría, así que tome tome el teléfono y lo llame:

-Adrien que gusto viejo escuche que volverías, porque no me has llamado, "señor popularidad internacional"-.

-Lo siento Nino ¿podemos hablar?-.

-Ya lo hacemos ¿no ? -.

-Me refiero en persona, y ,¿ tal vez querrías ir por un poco de pizza ? -.

-Por qué no mejor me dices dónde estás y yo te llevo pizza hasta dónde te estás quedando, lo que sucede es que estoy en el centro tomando un café con "las reinas del sol" y si escucho una palabra más me va dar un derrame cerebral-.

-¿con las que?, bueno como sea me explicas luego, estoy quedándome en la mansión Agreste-.

-Pero hermano tú dijiste que no querías volver a la casa de tu padre -.

\- lo sé pero paso algo... te lo cuento cuando llegues-.

-ok-.

Aquel día solo podía pensar en mi padre, en mi, en como habría sido tener una vida normal; Le conté a Nino todo lo que pasó y al final hizo lo que lo buenos amigos hacen después de escuchar, darte un buen abrazo.

Sentía que por el momento, él era la única familia que tenía.

-¿Ahora que haré Nino?, tengo que dirigir una empresa que jamás conocí internamente, no se que debo hacer ni que debo revisar, es una locura llegar allí y pensar que podré hacer todo solo- no podía más sabía que me escuchaba realmente preocupado.

-Pues yo digo que llegues y te plantes en frente de todos con seguridad y les digas que tu eres el nuevo jefe y que tienen que acatar tus órdenes apartir de ahora- mencionó de forma sería cruzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Ese no es el problema, pero bueno, olvidalo supongo que lo tendré que aprender en la marcha-.

-Lamento no ser de ayuda viejo pero si tú que estás en el mundo de la moda no sabes cómo hacerlo, menos yo- musitó.

-Descuida, Oye por cierto en tu llamada mencionaste algo sobre ¿las reinas del sol?- cuestione.

-A si, Alya y yo salimos a tomar un café y pensaba en dar un paseo con ella por el parque, pero luego se encontró a su amiga Marinette y empezaron a hablar sobre "cosas de chicas", y ya no soportaba más; No amiga tú te ves mejor  
no tú, no tú, Ay tu cabello es hermoso, quisiera tener tus ojos donde compraste ese labial- dijó imitando la forma de hablar de una chica.

\- Ay Nino tu si que me haces reír amigo- respondí en medio de carcajadas.

\- Me alegra hermano para eso estoy y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme, lamentablemente me tengo que ir asi que , me llamas y me dices como te fue en tu primer dia como el "Señor Agreste"- exclamó para luego retirarse.

Al día siguiente estaba decidido a afrontar mis más grandes miedos e inseguridades, entre por esa enorme puerta con unas iniciales enormes (GA) y lo primero que vi fue chicas, chicas por todas partes en la recepción en los elevadores, en la maquinaria, según mis cálculos, me atrevo a decir que el setenta por ciento de los empleados son mujeres y no es que sea malo pero me intimidaba.

Después de un breve recorrido por el lugar ( el cual estuvo acompañado de miradas dudosas y una que otra morbosa) le pedí a la recepcionista que reuniera a todos en el lugar más espacioso del la empresa y así lo hizo.

\- Se que muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para lo que no, me presento, soy Adrien Agreste, mi padre el señor Grabriel Agreste a sufrido un accidente-.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y noté en ellos una cierta cara de indiferencia lo que me dio mucha tristeza, pero caí en cuenta de que si a mi su propio hijo nunca me había tratado de una forma cálida mucho menos a sus trabajadores.

-Apartir de ahora yo estaré a cargo, se que suena imposible , porque jamás he puesto un pie en este lugar, pero nada es imposible, por eso lo primero que quiero que hagan por mí es que cada departamento, tome una lista de quien es el encargado, y me la haga llegar.

Sentía mis piernas flaquear y estoy casi seguro de que mi cabello se torno blanco juntó con el resto de mi cuerpo.  
De pronto alguien entre la multitud levanto la mano.

\- Si digame- Respondí con una sonrisa, quería que las personas se sintieran lo más cómoda posible.

\- Creo que ahora que estará al frente, debería tener una secretaria o alguien que le ayudará, ya que la señorita Nathalie es la que se encargaba de ayudar a su padre Y supongo que ella debe estar con él - dijo un amable señora, que se veía algo mayor.

\- Es un buen punto gracias por señalarlo y gracias a todos por su tiempo vuelvan todos a su trabajo- dije.

Después de pasar un rato preguntando por toda la planta pude llegar a la que era la oficina de mi padre era muy grande para una sola persona, pero me acostumbre fácilmente ; después de un rato una de las empleadas trajo consigo la lista que había pedido minutos antes, esta tenía muchos nombres, ninguno de estos era familiar para mí , pero lo que vi después me sorprendió enormemente.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng ( Encargada del área de Diseño y confección).

•

•  
 _ **Bueno ya termino, pueden empezar a lanzar los tomates, sé que es mucho rollo pero en serio creo que es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia y no hacer capítulos tan largos creo que es menos tedioso tanto para ustedes como para mí por favor díganme Qué opinan Me gustaría saber si se sienten cómodos con el tamaño de los capítulos .**_  
 _ **gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: esa es una bueno teoría jeje pero si quieres saber qué pasa en verdad Tendrás que esperar hastá que la historia termine gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.**_

 _ **Mica: te agradezco tus lindas palabras que hayas leído mi otras historias y que hayas dejado tu comentario en serio eres muy linda. Pero espero que entiendas que no puedo contactar con alguien que no conosco en serio aprecio todo lo que haces Y estoy segura de que tienes una buena idea en mente, pero no puedo contactarme contigo por teléfono lo siento :'(.**_

 _ **Cande: gracias muchas gracias por seguir la historia por comentar y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado disculpa si no entendiste esa parte, estoy tratando de ser más cuidadosa lo que sucede es que se descompuso mi laptop y ahora estoy escribiendo desde la tableta y es mucho más difícil aún así agradezco que hayas hecho el esfuerzo por leerla Espero que esté capítulo también te gustan mucho.**_

 _ **Karen Agreste: Qué bueno que te haya gustado y que sigas la historia, Ojalá podamos seguir dándonos opiniones mutuamente, Y ser buenas amigas de escritura Claro si tú quieres. También espero poder seguir leyendo más de ti.**_

 _ **Miraculousfan 3: Gracias a ti por comentar espero que sigas acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Nenita Agreste: Gracias por comentarme alegra que te haya gustado Y sé que al principio fue un poco triste pero créeme todo mejorará y como dato curioso Esta es una historia con un final 100% feliz soy fan de los finales felices.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 5.**

 **"Si no se rompe, ¿cómo logrará abrirse tu corazón?" Khalil Gibran, escritor libanés.**

Una chica delgada de piel clara, melena lacia caoba, ojos azules y vestida en traje de oficina, corría por los pasillos de la compañía Agreste sosteniendo papeles y carpetas entre sus manos.  
Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a una mesa de corte y dejó caer en ella todo lo que sostenía llamando la atención de quién trabajaba sobre esta.

\- ¡ Hey !, ¿ Qué pasa ? , casi arruinas el corte de esta tela - dijo Molesta.

\- Perdón... Marinette - se disculpó ,su voz se escuchaba entrecortada debido al cansancio de su amplio recorrido.

\- Una disculpa no hubiese sido suficiente para el señor Agreste - rió - ha guardando está tela por cinco años para estrenarla en una colección especial.

\- Es precisamente por eso que vine tan a prisa - exclamó mientras golpeaba la mesa con emoción.

\- ¿porque?, que sucede Tikki - dejó sus tijeras a un lado y presto atención a la chica.

\- Es que... - tragó saliba - tenemos un nuevo jefe.

\- ¿ Qué? - preguntó incrédula.

-¡ SI ! ... Y es guapísimo.

\- ¿Nu...nuevo? ¿ Guapísimo ? - inquirió desviando la vista de su compañera.

\- Siii - chilló de nuevo - Marinette que tienes te pusiste pálida ¿ te sientes bien ? - inquirió con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero ¿ que le sucedió al señor Agreste ?.

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente y ahora su hijo está a cargo .

\- Te...te refieres a, Adrien Agreste .

\- Si a él, es monisimo verdad, ¿ crees que tenga novia? - preguntó.

\- ¡ No !, bueno , no sé ni me importa , además como puede una chiquilla cómo tu pensar en tener algo con un hombre de su edad - reprendió.

\- Lo dices como si fuera un viejo.

\- Y para ti lo es, ¡ es como cinco años mayor que tú ¡.

\- Tranquila Marinette, nisiquiera hablaba en serio - respondió formando un pequeño puchero - Por otra parte , no entiendo porque te molesta tanto, sólo dije que era guapo y ya - dijo con seriedad, apoyándose sobre los codos mientras miraba a la chica.

\- No me molesta, al contrario me es indiferente, sólo fue mi punto de vista - dijo altiva soltando un pequeño suspiro en decepción por sí misma al final.

Este fue percibido por su alumna quién decidió no emitir comentario ante el extraño comportamiento que la azabache había adquirido tras la noticia.

\- Y ahora, por favor regresa a trabajar que no te pago para estar holgazaneando - ordenó fingiendo formalidad.

\- ja, ja, ja, tú no me pagas.

\- Bueno, si firmar los reportes de práctica para la universidad, no es una forma de pago, supongo entonces que tendré que reservarme mis firmas - se cruzó de brazos y amenazó divertida.

-¡ No ! , Cómo usted mande señora de vuelta al trabajo.

Al salir de la habitación , el rostro de la chica mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Consideraba a Marinette como una hermana y sus conversaciones más que profesionales, se habían vuelto bastante fraternales; por ello sabía que algo raro le ocurría y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, sus pensamientos le distrajeron del camino y así consiguió chocarse cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

\- Disculpa, no estaba atento al camino ¿ estás bien ?

Velozmente ayudó a la chica para que lograra incorporarse.

\- No, fui yo la que estaba distraída, disculpe señor Agreste.

\- Supongo que los dos debemos poner más atención a nuestro camino - sonrió - Pero, por favor no me llames señor Agreste, soy Adrien ¿ y tu eres… ?.

\- Mi nombre es Tikki.

\- Lindo nombre, es un gusto conocerte Tikki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo ?.

\- Claro.

\- ¿ Dónde puedo encontrar, a la señorita Marinette Dupain Cheng ?.

La joven mantuvo silencio por un momento, evitó la mirada del joven ante su pregunta, dudaba si era correcto decirle dónde se encontraba la azabache.  
Momentos atrás notó que su compañera se sintió incómoda e incluso molesta con la noticia de la llegada del joven Agreste.

\- Esta…bajando las escaleras, una puerta a la izquierda - dijo de forma casi inaudible.

\- Lo siento no pude escucharte, ¿ como dijiste ?.

\- Bajando las escaleras en una puerta roja a la izquierda - respondió, esta vez más fuerte.

\- Gracias, nos vemos - se despidió con un gesto y avanzó hacia su objetivo.

Vaciló un poco al llegar al último escalón, no estaba seguro de que le diría , había estado practicando y reproduciendo ese momento en su mente durante mucho tiempo, pero, nunca pudo establecer un diálogo concreto, una frase o una mirada para dicho momento, al final, llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor, que dejará las cosas pasar por si mismas.

Para ese momento ya había cambiado totalmente su plan, él creyó que llegaría y se encontraría con una chica superficial, probablemente, trabajando en un Starbucks, y así con eso podría divertirse un poco burlándose de que su actitud no la había llevado a nada.  
Sin embargo, se encontró con una chica exitosa, que ahora trabajaba para su padre, y no sólo eso, sino también, que estaba a cargo de una de las áreas más importantes de la empresa, donde sólo una persona a la que el señor Agreste tuviera la suficiente confianza podría poner a cargo.

Eso volvía todo más difícil.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a la chica trabajando con esmero en una fina tela bordada con perlas y pedrería, sus ojos entrecerrados debido al esfuerzo por cortar con extrema precisión, la hacían ver extremadamente graciosa y adorable.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó más como una formalidad que como una petición.

La chica retrocedió, dando un gran salto, puesto que la presencia del rubio la tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí ?.

\- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a su jefe, señorita Dupain Cheng.

\- Tú no eres mi jefe, el señor Agreste es mi jefe - dijo con firmeza.

\- Pero yo soy el señor Agreste - rió altivo.

\- Bueno si, pero... lo que quiero decir es que tu no...- sus mejillas enrrojecieron, no podía negar ese argumento - grr, ¿ que quieres no ves que estoy trabajando ?.

Adrien la miraba divertido, realmente la había puesto nerviosa y para él las cosas que no podrían estar saliendo mejor

\- Primero que nada, decirte, más bien aclararte, que no te he permitido tutearme - caminó alrededor de ella con una enorme sonrisa - y segundo que apartir de este momento soy tu jefe, ya que desgraciadamente mi padre a sufrido un accidente.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos, sus labios entreabiertos mostrando indignación, inhalo profundo y trató de responder con delicadeza. Ella no lo dejaría ganar.

\- Perdón.

Te perdono.

\- Yo no estaba...- aspiró intentando calmarse - bien, entonces señor Agreste, ya puede decirme qué es lo que desea - dijo suavemente, pretendiendo seguirle la corriente.

\- Así está mucho mejor, vez que no era tan difícil - dió un rápido pellizco a la mejilla de la azabache.

Ella lo miró con molestia, pero se abstuvo de dar respuesta.

\- Bueno lo que estoy haciendo aquí es familiarizarse con la empresa, los empleados y los trabajos que.

\- ¿Como se supone que yo le ayude con eso?.

\- Al estar a cargo del diseño y confección manual en el proceso textil y estetico de las colecciones en esta empresa, me di cuenta de que mi padre te tiene mucha confianza.

\- ¿ Y ?.

\- Me gustaría, que me ayudaras a aprender todo lo que necesito.

\- Y porque yo, hay personas que tienen años trabajando aquí, a ellos puede pedírselos, yo tengo demasiado trabajo - dijo en un intento de alejarlo de su vida.

\- ¿A que le temes?, ¿porqué te molesta mi presencia? - inquirió con rudeza.

\- No voy a contestar eso - pretendía retirarse, él no se lo permitió.

-¿ Porque no ? - preguntó nuevamente más tranquilo.

Tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus brazos extendidos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica y una estrecha distancia entre sus rostros . Por un momento sintió la necesidad de poseerla, de poseer sus labios, de tener algún vínculo con ella que no fuera laboral, pero no dejaría que su corazón superara a la razón. La mirada de ella aún parecía furiosa, el corazón de él permanecía orgulloso.

\- Es todo, espero tu informe mañana a primera hora.

El chico abandonó la habitación dejando a Marinette confundida y agitada. Cerró con brusquedad la puerta tras de él y no miró atrás.

Llegó hasta "su oficina" y se sentó con rapidez en el sofá frente al escritorio, tomó su cabeza entré sus manos y la frotó sin parar.

\- Adrien Agreste - llamó una voz masculina.

\- ¿ Mmm ?.

\- Perdón, no sabía que había alguien aquí, no te preocupes ya me voy.

\- No yo..., no me molesta que estés aquí ah..?.

\- Soy Plagg, el mensajero , ya se quien eres no necesitas presentación.

\- Oh bueno, entonces un gusto Plagg.

\- Igual, supongo.

\- ¿Supones ? - rió.

\- Si, alguien que deja que una chica le patee el trasero, mmm... no se si quiero tenerlo como amigo.

\- Pero a mi no... ¿ como es que tú ...?.

\- Cuando un hombre tiene esa cara, es porque fue vencido física o intelectualmente por una chica, o por que esta le partió el corazón, y ambas son formas de patearte el trasero.

Adrien no dio respuesta estaba perplejo ante la forma en que el chico le había hablado.

\- Bueno, me voy , aún tengo café que repartir, no es mi trabajo soñado, pero ayuda a pagar el título, ¡ suerte, pelos de elote ¡.

Tras esta última conversación sin duda el chico había declarado ese como el día más extraño y disparatado que pudo haber tenido, claro, hasta ese momento.

Aún seguía en contacto con Nathalie, ella lo mantenían corriente de la salud en su padre, también le había proporcionado por correo algunos consejos y listas de lo que debía ser primero y cómo debía hacerlo.

Pusó manos a la obra.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde su conversación con Marinette . Estaba arreglando unos asuntos de la empresa en el ordenador cuando una aterciopelada voz sonó por el exterior de su puerta.

\- Puedo pasar?

\- Claro adelante.

\- me abría anunciado antes de venir, pero considerando que no tiene secretaria, me vi en la necesidad de tocar directamente a la puerta.

\- Tienes razón, no hay problema, qué se te ofrece - hizo una señal para que se sentara.

Marinette suspiró y caminó hasta el asiento.

Él, le odiaba, ella estaba segura de eso y todavía no había descubierto por qué. Desde que había llegado a la empresa la única manera en que lo había visto dirigirse hacia su persona era con desprecio y arrogancia.

¿ Sería por lo pasado hace tantos años ?, si esas erán las razónes, entonces estaba dispuesta a dejarle en claro que no permitiría que llevara a cabo su estúpida venganza inmadura.

Justo cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Le daría un susto, a él y a su ego.

-, ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto? –dijo mostrándole el documento que ella misma le había entregado.

\- Mi carta de renuncia –dijo en un tono que mostraba obviedad.

\- Sé muy bien qué es. ¿Lo que no entiendo es el por qué? –abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Definitivamente se estaba haciendo el loco.

\- Que no entiende el por qué –repitió a lo que él asintió.

Enmarcó una ceja-. ¿Es una broma?

\- ¿Hago cara de estar bromeando? –preguntó mordaz.

\- Se lo que planea agreste, y no funcionará , porque me largo.

\- No se de lo que estás hablando - dijo nervioso.

\- Claro que lo sabe.

\- No puedes renunciar - exclamó con soltura.

\- Claro que puedo y ya lo hice.

Dicho esto se levantó de golpe y salió del despacho, no sin antes haberle dicho un "Buenas tardes" impasiblemente.  
No volvió a ver a Adrien el resto de la tarde y eso ayudó a no cabrearse más de lo que ya estaba. La visita a su jefe le había puesto de mal humor.  
Y para acabar de rematar la tarde, cuando acabó su jornada laboral, una hora después que todos los demás trabajadores, y se subió en su auto, éste no arrancaba. Soltó un grito de frustración y apoyó la cabeza en el volante.

\- ¿Qué más puede pasarme? – exclamó con frustración.

Justo en ese momento alguien golpeó suavemente la ventanilla provocando que saltara del susto. Al girarse para enviar una mirada cargada de odio a quien había provocado que se asustara, se topó con el rostro de Adrien Agreste, para su desgracia. Aquí estaba la respuesta su pregunta.

Bajó la ventanilla.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? –le preguntó amablemente.

" ¡¿Qué?! ¿Amablemente? Aquí pasaba algo . No puede ser que mi visita hubiese causado efecto tan rápido "; pensó.

\- El coche no arranca –contestó con cautela.

\- Sé algo de mecánica, puedo ayudarte, si quieres –se ofreció.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Claro –abrió el capó al salir del auto.

\- Parece ser que es la batería –dijo

Tenía las manos y los antebrazos manchados de aceite y grasa, algo que lo hacía sexy e irresistible. Marinette No tenía ni idea de coches así que no sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Hay que cargar la batería del vehículo sino no arrancará.

– ¿Y ahora cómo voy a volver a casa? - gruñó - Tendre que tomar un taxi. En fin… No me quedaba otra.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Me queda de camino –se ofreció.

\- Si no es molestia, por favor. Te pagaré el viaje y...- dijo resignada.

\- No digas tonterías– le cortó-. Anda, vamos.

Antes de ir hacia su coche, tomó su bolso y cerró el vehículo. Adrien esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

\- Gracias –dijo antes de sentarse.

El camino a casa pasó en silencio. Pero no uno incómodo sino más bien relajante.

Marinette dudaba cada vez más, en darle las indicaciones para llegar a su departamento; al hacerlo sentía que se estaba poniendo en desventaja, no podía explicarse por qué, pero incluso tuvo intenciones de pedirle que la dejara en un lugar sin ser su destino , sin embargo estaba tan cansada que decidió guardar su orgullo sólo por esta vez .

\- Gracias de nuevo -dijo antes de abrir la puerta y bajar.

Él le mostró su caballerosidad bajándose primero para abrirle la puerta del auto.

\- Fue un placer - añadió con gallardía.

Ella lo miró con duda.

\- Marinette yo... no quiero que te vayas de la empresa - dijo suavemente avanzando hacia ella.

Marinette suspiró , sin embargo no dio respuesta ante la apelación del rubio.

\- Mirame no soy una mala persona... - se acercó aún más a la chica y a su rostro, quedando sus labios a unos centímetros de los suyos.

Estaba por besarla, estaba por cumplir su anhelo de estar cerca de ella, cerca de sus suaves labios. Creyó que lograría esa noche, lo que tanto había deseado aunque se lo negara y su corazón fuera altivo aún seguía sintiendo algo por ella algo muy fuerte, casi enloquecedor. Pero se equivocó ya que esta, segundos antes de si quiera empezar el beso, lo apartó de ella con brusquedad.

\- No puedo... no pademos Adrien - exclamó con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿ Porque no ?- preguntó consternado, tratando de tomarla por el brazo. Ella lo evadió.

\- Por dos razones muy sencillas, la primera es que tú eres mi jefe.

\- ¿ Y la segunda ? - inquirió él buscando un argumento de más peso.

\- Tengo novio y estoy comprometida.

•

•

•

Gracias como siempre a todos los chicos por leer y comentar sé que tarda mucho en actualizar pero realmente no me había llegado a la inspiración para este fic díganme qué les ha parecido este capítulo si les gustó o si no les gustó.

Además quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi novio que me ayudó a escribir este capítulo porque no sabía cómo plantear la pelea ni la forma en la que llegaría marinette a decirle eso y él fue quien me dijo vamos a actuarlo y así a ver qué pasa la verdad me divertí mucho y significa mucho para mí también que me ayudara con esto que creí que lo vería raro cuando me descubrió Pero la verdad es que no a él también le emocionó jajaja.

Y pues ya se quedó y él quiere saber qué tal hizo su trabajo como ayudante de escritura xD.

 **Reviews:**

 **Karen Agreste: Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar aprecio mucho tu apoyo en esta historia y ya sabes estamos en contacto B ).**

 **Cande: gracias gracias En serio muchas gracias Me encantan los comentarios extensos dónde me dan su opinión sobre varios puntos de la historia ya que eso me ayuda a mejorar a saber lo que estoy haciendo bien y lo que podría hacer mejor y también espero que puedas solucionar lo de tu lap Me parece increíble que dibujes a mí me encantaría dibujar pero tengo manos de atol Así que me es prácticamente imposible o más bien Es simplemente que no tengo el Talento Felicidades por lo que haces aunque no he visto tu trabajo estoy segura de que lo haces muy bien.**

 **Miraculousfan3: En serio estoy súper agradecida contigo de que a pesar de tener otro idioma hagas el esfuerzo por leer esta historia y dejarme tu comentario eso es muy valioso para mí y espero que la historia sigue haciendo de tu agrado Y en este capitulo creo que se respondieron tus preguntas si tienes más no dudes en hacerlas.**

 **Una gatita escritora : listo aquí está la continuación Espero que esté capítulo también te guste Gracias por comentar y te estaré leyendo en el próximo capítulo y si es que tienes en mente otro proyecto también en una de tus historias.**

 **Kari Rd/ mica: gracias Te quiero mucho En serio por tu apoyo en todas las historias por estar al pendiente y no te preocupes No me molesta Es sólo cuestión de seguridad tú entiendes. Ya te mandé mensaje privado Espero que lo leas y pronto puedas contestarme.**

 **Eso es todo gracias por darle fav y follow por comentar y leer y también a esas personitas que leen y no se reportan con nada también les mando un gran saludo y espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia, hasta el próximo capítulo bye**.


End file.
